Pokemon Master Academy
by AliceBaskerville123
Summary: Our heroes are attending the Pokemon Masters Academy which only the best trainers can attend, but when evil strikes they will have to put all their skills to the limit. Ikari LeafGreen Poke FerrisWheel Contest. (Note:There will be no coordinating in this)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, Hi there! This is my first fanfiction ever! I really enjoyed writing this, but honestly I suck at writing so if people could review it would be great for my improvement. :D **

**Thankyou especially ****LittleMissFlowerCakes**** for encouraging me to do this. (Please read her stories they're great!)**

**And also thankyou to ****maycontestdrew ****and ****Pikachaaaa ****for everything as well **

**All thoughts are in Italics**

* * *

These are the pokemon they currently have in their parties (They all have a ton more though so don't worry if your favorite doesn't in their party)

Dawn-

Empoleon, Typhlosion, Mamoswine, Espeon, Togekiss, Lopunny

Paul-

Torterra, Metagross, Electevire, Drapion, Aggron, Garchomp, Frosslass

May-

Blaziken, Beautifly, Glaceon, Venusaur, Delcatty , Wartortle

Drew-

Roserade, Masquerain, Absol, Flygon, Gallade, Furret

Gary-

Blastoise, Umbreon, Electevire, Arcanine, Scizor, Kingdra

Leaf-

Charizard, Gengar, Tyranitar, Lucario, Spiritomb, Azumaril

Ash-

Pikachu, Sceptile, Infernape, Staraptor, Charizard, Leavanny

Misty

Togepi, Gyarados, Politoed, Psyduck, Corsola, Starmie

N

Carracosta, Vanilluxe, Bisharp, Zoroark, Klinklang, Serperior

Touko

Samurott, Liepard, Braviary, Musharna, Whimsicott, Chandelure

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I couldn't wait for the opening ceremony. Cynthia the champion of the Sinnoh region would be giving a speech. I fiddled with my Empoleon's pokeball while I waited for everyone to be seated in the auditorium.

It was a large room with a battle stage at the front, and seats all lined up facing the stage. Once everyone was seated Cynthia started her speech.

"Congratulations all for making it to this school." A cheer broke out. She waited for the noise die down before continuing. "Our program here is different from other schools, you will be put in categories depending on your skills and you will attend class depending on your class, you will also be put into dorms/houses depending on how many people in you category."

I inhaled, I was getting nervous. What if I was put into a low category? What if people laughed at me? I knew my battling skills weren't bad but this didn't stop my doubt.

"We will now sort you into categories."

A man with red hair walked up; I recognized him a Lance the champion of the Johto region. A screen lowered from the back of the stage.

"The people shown on the screen will be the in the Arceus White Category. My heart kept thumping as pictures of people popped up on the screen as he called out the names.

"Ash Ketchum" A boy with messy raven hair popped up on the screen.

"Misty Waterflower" A girl with orange hair and cerulean eyes showed up on the screen.

"May Maple" A brunette with a red bandana squealed in delight before sinking down as everyone turned in her direction.

"Drew Hayden" A green haired male sitting in the row in front of me chuckled lightly.

"Gary Oak" A teen with spiky brown haired showed up on the screen.

"Leaf Green" A girl with pretty emerald eyes and long brown hair showed up on the screen.

I was getting nervous; I really wanted to be in this category.

"Paul Shinji" A grumpy purple haired teen popped on the screen. _He could really use a face lift._

Lance inhaled slightly before continuing. "Dawn Berlitz" My picture popped up on the screen. I inwardly cheered to myself (not wanting to make a scene like May Maple had).

"N Harmonia" A teen with tea green hair appeared on the screen. Only to be followed by a girl called 'Touko White' who had her hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a white pokeball cap.

"These are the people that are in the Arceus White Category, can they please follow me. Lance jumped of the stage and waited for the rest of us to join him down at the steps of the stage.

**-Time Skip-**

**No POV**

They all walked in silence following Lance outside in to the garden. He was the first to break the awkward silence that fell over them.

"Do you all have Pokemon that you can fly on?"

Six out of the ten teens nodded and called out their Pokemon.

"Togekiss Spotlight!"

"Flygon out"

"Scizor"

"Charizard come on out"

"Staraptor, I choose you!"

"Braviary"

Once the six pokemon had materialized, Lance continued. "Dragonite out now. For those who don't have a flying type please pair up with one who does."

He indicated for N to go with Touko on her Braviary, May to go with Drew on his Flygon, and Paul to go with Charizard, seeing as there was a lot of space on the fire type.

They all got ready to dismount on their Pokemon, as soon as Lance had taken of on his Dragonite, they followed.

-Up in the air-

"From here you can see the battle stadium, the forest which is just beyond the dorm here." He pointed to the white mansion down below them.

"Next we have the Staff Living Area, He indicated to the massive field down below which was scattered with houses everywhere."

The bluenette on the Togekiss gasped. "It's beautiful." She pointed ahead of her and everyone looked up from the field. A massive white Edwardian styled mansion came into view.

All the girls squealed; it was simply stunning.

Lance chuckled, "This is where you will be living, Welcome to Arceus White" He called slowly starting to descend on his Dragonite.

This time it was the brunette with the bandana who squealed. "Oh My Arceus! Are we actually living here?"

"Yes you are, the luxuries you get depend on the category you're." The Pokemon had finally descended on the lawn the mansion.

"All your luggage is in living room on the second floor, girls' rooms on the left, and boys' on the right. Kitchen on the first flo-"

May and Ash cheered wildly, as if a kitchen was the only thing that they ever wanted. Looking at each other they high-fived and turned back to face Lance as if nothing had happened.

"Like I was saying, kitchen on the first floor" giving a harsh glare to Ash and May, "pool out the back, training and battle area also at the back. There are pamphlets in each of your rooms as well as in the living area, for information on the school and all the things your allowed to do. You'll need to get school by flying seeing as the classes are so far away, so I suggest you all get a flying Pokemon or hitch a ride on someone else's. So I'll leave all you now."

He clambered back on his Dragonite and flew off.

They all turned around to face mansion with smiles on all their faces. (With the exception of Paul who just raised his eyebrows)

* * *

**The ending was terrible, I know *sigh***

**Please R&R it would be greatly appreciated. **

**I honestly don't care if you flame me, but constructive criticism would make me very happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter has been published. Sorry that I didn't update earlier, this was my fifth attempt at this chapter so I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the reviews. They made me all very happy. So virtual cookies for you all! has anyone noticed? I changed the summary, not as good as the original but gives somewhat a better idea of what is going to happen.**_  
_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Pokemon, if I did Mamoswines' would fly.**

* * *

_A mask with an eerie black smile crept over her. She could feel his frosty skin as he forcibly grabbed her arm and yanked her away, into the forest. She screamed loudly yet no one heard. She pleaded with the man to let her go, yet he remained silent. She stopped screaming, knowing that no one was going to save her._

* * *

**Leaf POV**

I woke up panting heavily, shuddering. I kept having the same dream over and over again, ever since I was kid. I sighed sadly and looked over at my new alarm clock. It was 6:32am. _Great, just great._ I hated getting up early. I hopped out of bed hoping to clear my mind.

I went down to the kitchen hoping that food would clear my thoughts, surprisingly there were already 2 people sitting down in the room.

"Hi! Leaf right? Come join us!" An orange-haired female (Misty I think her name was?) waved me over. This caught the boy's attention.

"Thanks Misty!" and "Ash stop eating like that." I prayed to Arceus that I had gotten their names right. Luckily they didn't say anything, so I sat down in the chair opposite Misty. The boy, Ash stopped eating for a second so he could swallow, then grinned sheepishly at me.

"Hehe sorry bout that."

Misty grabbed a drink bottle before leaving the room, "I'm going for a run, see ya guys later."

After Misty left, there was an awkward silence that was broken by the sound of Ash's chewing.

"Oh Mew! Look at the time! I've gotta wake up Pikachu and do some training." And with that Ash ran off without saying goodbye to me.

Damn. I was all alone again; at least Ash's eating habits stopped me remembering the dream I had earlier. To keep myself distracted I went to the library behind the living room and picked out a book to read. Seeing as I didn't want myself to be hidden in a room full of books, I settled back down in the living room.

Just as I was getting into the book, spiky, Sandslash, idiot just had to distract me with some pick up lines. It took me all my strength not to blow him apart with my Charizard.

* * *

**Gary POV**

"Hey is this seat empty?" I grinned at her, hoping that she would react like my fangirls would.

She hardly even looked up at me before retorting. "Yes, and mine will be too if you sit down."

I frowned slightly. It wasn't every day that someone resisted my amazing charm. No matter, I liked challenges, and this girl was one.

I sat down next to her and whispered seductively in her ear. "I know you want me."

"You're right- I want you to leave."

I looked at her in surprise. "Very well Leafy, I leave you alone."

In the background I could hear her. "Leafy? What kind of nickname is that?"

* * *

Leaf's encounter with the flirt a.k.a Gary made her temporarily forget about her dream. So once she finished the chapter of her book. She went outside to train with Ash and his Pokemon. Misty was still out on her run. Gary left to somewhere unknown, and a few more people had woken up.

* * *

**N POV**

I was quite surprised when I had found this library behind the living room. It was quite hard to find in fact, and it seemed like I was the only one who had found it. It was so calm and peaceful with no one around.

"Woah! This place is huge!"

Ok screw that. This person just ruined my day.

I waited for the person to approach me. I was surprised to find that the voice belonged to Touko, the female who owned the Braviary.

"Oh! Hi N" Touko waved cheerfully to me as she came into view. She wandered around the library looking for a book to read before settling on a book called 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' and sitting next to me on the couch.

I stared curiously at the book that she was currently reading, she must have felt my eyes on her because she turned around to face me and looked at me strangely. "Haven't you ever heard of Harry Potter?" I shook my head wondering if this Harry Potter was very famous. She looked at me like I had just murdered someone. She shook her sadly and grabbed my arm. "Come on you have to read it."

She dragged me towards a shelf and rush towards a set of books. Only then did we both realise that she was grabbing onto my hand. We both looked away at the same time and she let go of my hand. Immediately I felt the warmth of her hand disappear and felt slightly disappointed. Still blushing she grabbed a book called 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone'. She playfully shoved into my hands.

"This is the first book in the series, read it and then tell me if you like it." She then wondered around searching for another book.

I looked at the blurb for the book. 'Harry Potter thinks he is an ordinary boy - until he is rescued by a beetle-eyed giant of a man, enrolls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, learns to play Quidditch and does battle in a deadly duel. The reason: HARRY POTTER IS A WIZARD!'

The book sounded interesting yet odd, but if Touko liked the series I was willing to give it a try. I sat back down into the original spot that I was in and found myself immersed in the book.

* * *

Later the rest of the group had woken up. May ate too much food and Drew gave her a rose her and called her the queen of eating, which result in some rude name calling. Dawn kept fussing over how her hair looked, and Paul kept quiet and went outside to train. Ash and Leaf came back, Leaf returned to her book while Ash went back to eating. Gary was still somewhere unknown and Misty went for a swim in the pool. N and Touko remained inside the library where N was still reading Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.

* * *

C: How is the project going?

G: It is going well, we think we only need a couple of weeks to complete it.

C: Good, I'll inform H.J and my elites.

G: Very well, in the mean time I shall inform GH of our progress, he should be very impressed with our work.

C: Yes he should, even I'm impressed with how well this is going.

G: I've done this before, therefore I can do it again.

* * *

**Yay! Ok this has been completed!**

**Who are C and G? Or H.J and GH? Find out one day! XD**

**Also there's been something that I've been wondering about for a while now.**

**The characters surname's- Most people use the surname, but where did they originate from?!**

**I can understand some of them, but who originally started the idea of some of them?**

**The ones I do get are:**

**Dawn's (Bertliz)**

**Gary's (Oak)**

**Ash's (Ketchum)**

**Paul's (Shinji)**

**N's (Gropius)**

**Touko's (White)**

**Leaf's (Green)**

**The ones I have no idea about are:**

**May's (Maple)**

**Drew's (Hayden)**

**Misty's (Waterflower)**

**I mean who came up with these ideas?**

**Well anyway please review! If anyone can answer my questions free cookies for you!**


End file.
